Mirror Images
by moonlightbutterflye
Summary: a one-shot series with RinxLen pairings :D and maybe some others :3 hope you enjoy it !


**Hey guys ! Its Moonlightbutterflye! And this is my one shot series for Rin and Len because they are awesome!!!! :D I also might add more pairings in the future I don't really know yet I m going to start this one out with a semi angst story I hope you like it.(btw they are mirror images in this series NOT bro and sis thanks ) **

**Chapter 1: Rhythmic Virus **

**Len POV:**

**It was morning for the light of our bedroom window and just reached my face waking me up .**

**I sat up in the bed careful not to stir Rin , who was sleeping and holding my hand. I smiled and looked down at her she was really cute when she slept.**

**I gently slipped my hand out of hers and stood up and got my slippers on to make breakfast for our owner , her, and the other vocaloids.**

**I got started on the eggs when Miku entered the kitchen in her leek pjs. " is it your turn this week to do breakfast?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded " im making omelets what do you want on yours?" I said as I was breaking the egg into the hot pan.**

**She thought about it a while " leeks , spinach, tomatoes and cheese." **

"**alright" I started to rummage through the fridge, she sat there at the bar table twiddling her thumbs .**

" **how did you sleep?" I asked **

" **um … ok I guess until Meiko woke me up." **

" **How did she wake you up?" **

" **well I was dreaming minding my own business when she popped in my bed room , she was drunk and threw her drink on me… " she said frowning **

" **you take a shower?" I was curious**

" **I had to I smelt like alcohol the smell makes me a little sick.." **

**I laughed at her. **

"**HEY! don't laugh its not funny " with that statement I laughed harder. **

**I guess my laughter awoke Meiko and Kaito. **

**Meiko stumbled into the kitchen holding her head . " you ok?" asked Miku **

" … **hangover." **

" **want some water ?" I asked **

" **yes please." I proceeded with getting her water and finished Miku's Omelet . After handing her the omolet, Kaito also stumbled in holding his head**

**I got him water . **

" **how much beer did you guys drink?" I curiously asked.**

**They looked at each other and Meiko made a grin . " I beat my previous record ." I made a surprised look her previous record was 52 beers and 1 wine cooler. **

" **by how much ?" I asked while making them their omelets. **

" **2 beers and 2 wine coolers I wanted Miku to join in the fun but she was sleeping…"**

" **you threw beer on me!" Miku accused. **

**Meiko winced and looked innocent " I only wanted you to taste it , it was pretty good beer!" **

" **im 16 ! Im not allowed to drink!" **

" **nonsense! No one too young to drink here except Rin and Len! " **

**Miku glared at her for the longest time and Meiko only ignored her. **

**Kaito put his head on the bar table.**

" **so where's Rin? Speaking of which?" Meiko dazedly asked. **

"**She is still asleep." I indictated**

" **that's pretty weird she's always the first one up in the mornings." Miku added. **

" **Yea , she must have stayed up late last night." Meiko stated.**

**I handed them their omelets. **

" **ill go check on her I guess." I uttered and left the room.**

**It was only a two minute walk up to me and Rin's room. **

**Two minutes of which shouldn't have been long but it felt like it was. I was walking down the hallway. **

**Then heard a huge crash coming from Our room. I ran the rest of the way**

" **Rin! You ok?" I knocked on the door. **

**No Answer. **

**I opened the door my breathing grew ragged out of worry . **

**I looked around " Rin?" I called her. She wasn't in the bed**

**I checked the bathroom and my heart stopped. **

**There she was collapsed on the tile with her pjs on ."RIN!" I yelled . I held her up in my arms checked her head and her pulse. **

**Her head was hot and her pulse was ragged. I picked her up and ran down to the kitchen .**

**When I got in there it looked like Meiko and Miku were still fighting and Kaito was enjoying his omelet.**

"**You Guys!" I screamed at them.**

**They all three turned their head and stared shocked. **

**Meiko got up and took her from my arms and put her on the couch. **

" **get the master up . " she said to Miku **

**Miku ran out . **

" **call the repair man " she said to Kaito.**

**Kaito sprinted towards the phone. **

**I sat next to Rin holding her hand. **

**Even her hand was hot. **

**I grew even more worried.**

**Meiko came back with a wet rag and stuck it on her fore head. **

" **ill be back with some blankets and some pillows ok?" Meiko looked at me and said " you stay here with her alright?"**

" **ok."**

**She ran out of the room . **

**Rin… please get better I thought as I squeezed her hand .**

**Rin's POV**

**Len?**

**.. Is that you ?**

**Why are you yelling my name?**

**I cant remember much ….. I got up out of bed to brush my teeth and all I hear now is you calling me…**

**Why is it hot…?**

**Why is it so…. dark and hot?**

**I cant open my eyes they seem miles away… my eyes are under weights…**

**Its hard to breathe.**

**Len?**

**Can you hear me?**

**I love you Len….**

**Please …. don't worry about me.**

**I finally get the chance to open my eyes… its so dark I cant even see my hands…**

**I hear a humming noise … Len, your voice is so far away…**

**I look around and notice a small light a little ways away. **

**I remember that when you go close to it you die…**

**I don't want to die Len…**

**I look around some more and see no more exits… **

**It becomes more hot and dark and the light is the only thing I see now.**

**Please I don't want to go yet..!**

**But its like no one is listening as the light gets closer and closer..**

**Len! **

**Len's POV/ General POV:**

**Her breathing is more shallow and its getting slower ….**

**I hold on to her hand tightly … almost as a shield for my tears not to flow.**

**Like a anchor into this twisted reality , the master and the repair man are finally here.**

**The master is talking to repair man and giving him a report on what she was using Rin for , as he sets up his equipment.**

**He connects wires into her headphones , neck and her arms. I finally had to let go of her hand so he could do his job. **

**But as I do my anchor is gone and the tears flow slowly but surely they flow with a quiet harshness.**

**Right now all of us are silent except Miku and Kaito are holding each other. Meiko and our Master looking worriedly at me and Rin. **

**The Repairman is fastly typing away at his keyboard on his laptop he has Rin plugged into. **

" **Ok, Ma'am did you know that this Model right here has had very bad virus for a couple of weeks now ?" the repair man asks.**

**Our Master is even more fret with worry. " No sir , I didn't know what did she get it from?" she asks**

**He ponders a moment of his readings. " Ma'am im not sure myself but it seems like she was writing a song…. The notes from a scale website over powered her CPU unit and left it in a viral state." **

**It left us in awe and shock . **

**With Us Vocaloids we are Machine though our internal systems are very close to a humans though there are certain limits. **

**Vocaloids have a computer based brain though we cannot really come up with any of our songs they are either written by our masters or submitted on a website then we can sing them .**

**No one has every heard of a Vocaloid trying to write a song before.**

**Rin…**

" **I don't know if she can be repaired. " he looked down as he said it.**

" **HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU HAVENT EVEN TRIED TO FIX HER!" Meiko yelled at him. **

**He looked a little shocked then after a moment he gave a swift nod then got back down to the laptop.**

**He glared " this isn't good her readings are going too far down.." he typing very fast. **

" **she isn't probably going to make it… " after about a half a hour of typing he said.**

**He got up and went over to our master , " we need to speak in private " he whispered to her . **

**They both left the room .. **

**Miku started to cry into Kaito who was too shocked to move. **

**Meiko started to tear up and looked down at the ground her fist clenched and turning white.**

**I sat down next to Rin and held her hand. **

**And yet again my anchor to my reality slipped and I started to cry harder and put my head on her chest. I could barely hear her pulse. So small and fragile…**

**Rin… Please… don't go…**

**RIN! Please!! **

**Rin…I love you!**

**Rin's POV:**

**Len… can you hear me?**

**Len … Please I love you !**

**Len my voice is fading and light is almost around me now..**

**I want you to know Len… that you are my most best and dearest friend.. I loved you more than a friend though…**

**Len im sorry I started feeling ill about two weeks ago after trying to look up notes to write you and everyone a song …**

**I didn't want it to be though a song from someone else …**

**I wanted to make it for you…**

**Thank you… for being my best friend … **

**Thank you…. I'm sorry the light got me …. I love you Len…. I always.. Will…**

**All of a sudden I felt my body become lighter and it was no longer dark I felt like I was floating up .**

**I looked around and saw Len Crying on me .. A man I guess trying to type away to fix me and told them I was gone…**

**No.. I'm here!**

**Look at me! I'm here!**

**They couldn't see me..**

**! Maybe… **

**They would hear me…**

_**To be with you …… … **_

_**To be with you … fills me with the happiness of the sun …**_

_**To love you… like the sea loves the land..**_

_**I love you.. .don't you understand..?**_

_**The love that defines and raises us…**_

_**Please don't you see ? That the world an d I love you…**_

_**Yes the world and I love you.**_

_**Like the spring loves the blossoms as I love you…**_

_**Like the fall loves the colors of the trees…**_

_**If I could connect our two hearts like the rain connects the earth and sky**_

_**Cant you see ? **_

_**That being with you is my freedom and the world loves both of us **_

_**We have each other cant you see?**_

_**That I love you!**_

_**I finished with my song and Len looked surprised … as if he heard me.**_

_**Len! **_

_**The light flashed around me and I couldn't see anymore..**_

_**Len POV:**_

_**I heard it … it was a shy, small melody the words warmed my heart. The music twiddled around me giving me a sweet haven for a couple of seconds..**_

_**I love you too.**_

_**Meiko and the other seemed to be still mourning .. Then Meiko whispered something to both of them and they all left.**_

_**I started to cry harder..**_

_**I love you too.. Rin.. Please.. **_

_**My tears fell on her cheek..**_

_**I leaned slowly down and kissed her. **_

_**I pulled up from her beautiful face. **_

_**Then I heard it. Small beat..**_

_**Lubb.. **_

_**Dubb..**_

_**Her pulse was back and she coughed.**_

_**Her eyes slowly twitched then they opened. **_

_**My tears still making my way down my face I quickly grabbed her and hugged her really tight.**_

"_**Rin!" I still said hugging her tight**_

" _**Len!" she hugged back**_

" _**I love you" we said in unison . **_

_**she blushed and I kissed her really fast. **_

" _**don't leave me ever again," I said as we pulled apart.**_

" _**ok" she smiled and wiped my tears away.**_

_**She smiled and my heart was no longer worried…. I was happy. **_

" _**I'm going to go get everyone." I told her real fast**_

" _**I'll be right back." **_

"_**ok" she smiled.**_

_**I ran to the next room and explained what just happened , Meiko , followed Miku tailed by Kaito ran out of the door. **_

_**Master and the Repair man no where to be found.**_

_**I ran back to the room with Rin in it. **_

_**All I could see though of her was a hand reaching out of a hugging pile of friends.**_

" _**hey guys you should get off of her." I cautioned**_

_**Miku did so … after a while so did Kaito and finally Meiko.**_

" _**so what happened to you?" we all asked**_

"_**um.." Rin looked to the ground . " I don't really know… all I remember was trying to brush my teeth.. **_

_**And I woke up in a dark place …. It was hot… it was like there was a weight on my chest and my eyes I **_

_**couldn't open them … and it was hard to … breathe…" she fiddled with her thumbs and looked sadly **_

_**downward again. " I heard you guys cry… *tears form a little in her eyes* and -" Meiko put a finger to her **_

_**lip. **_

" _**if its too hard to tell us then don't ok?" Meiko Smiled **_

_**That's when she started to cry … I didn't know out of joy or sadness … **_

"_**I love you guys." she said after the sudden bawl fest.**_

_**They gave her another tackle hug . **_

" _**can I have some water?" she whispered**_

_**Miku got up to go fetch it.**_

_**Miku gave it to her and she drank graciously. **_

"_**where's master?" she asked**_

" _**she had to talk to the repair man about something she will be back soon" Meiko Comforted.**_

"_**ok…"**_

"_**why don't you get some sleep? I bet you are a little tired." Miku suggested**_

" _**ok" she weakly said.**_

_**I went up and picked her up to carry her to our room .. **_

_**I blushed as she fell asleep in my arms.**_

_**The others went to find master or had a conversation about today's events I didn't really care what they did right now.**_

_**I was more worried about the small bundle of girl in my arms.**_

_**I carried her to our safe haven . **_

_**And tucked her in.**_

_**She looked as peaceful as this morning.**_

_**Though this time I was staying in here as a close eye to how she progressed after her nap.**_

_**I pulled on a t shirt and some basketball shorts I had and sat in bed next to her.**_

_**The soft breathing was now a lullaby to me …**_

_**Reminding me of a safe haven I had in her and what it really meant those small heartbeats meant..**_

_**She was here and she was alive…..**_


End file.
